Love in London
by lostfincayra
Summary: Jack loves Janessa, she loves him too, but they've never spoken up. Will Jack finally gather the courage to tell Janessa how he feels? Jack Harries [JacksGap] love story. Written for Janessa.


**Hello, everyone!**

**It's been awhile since I've posted anything, but I promise I'll get around to updating Out of Reach soon.**

**This is a one shot that I put together for my best friend, Janessa. Who may have a crush on Jack Harries. Maybe.**

**It's just a tad cheesy, and forgive me if it seems at all rushed. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own my friend, Janessa... Though I doubt she would press charges if I hadn't disclaimed her. I sure as heck don't own Jack Harries. Or London. Or anything else that I may have forgotton to mention.**

**Enjoy?**

* * *

I slammed my hand on the "off" button of my alarm clock for the last time and rubbed my eyes in a manner that could only be described as pathetic.

I glanced at the clock sleepily, and, as the time registered with me, I was suddenly fully awake and dashing to the bathroom.

"gahhhh! Not again!" I shouted to myself, blindly pulling some towels out of the closet.

You see, this would be my third late arrival to work this_ week_. I can only imagine where my job stands now. By the end of the day, I could most probably count on it being nonexistent.

In record time, I was showered and dressed, grabbing my bag and rushing out the door. I can't say that my socks were matching, or that my shirt was ironed, but that was the least of my worries.

At a dangerously fast pace, I was shuffling through downtown London, typing furiously on my phone's keyboard.

I swerved past a street lamp, a trash bin, and a few innocent old men taking morning strolls, but somehow didn't see who it was that I ended up colliding with. All I remember was my legs stopping, and the feeling of the cold, hard sidewalk meeting with my shoulder, whilst the rest of my body landed on... A person.

I pushed my self up quickly, apologizing and mumbling incoherently before even looking up at the person who I had taken down.

I could be quite certain that my cheeks were a dark shade of pink as I looked up and my gaze met that of a handsome young man.

"Jack..." I breathed, chuckling. "I'm so sorry - I'm late for work."

"No, no, you're fine." he said kindly, brushing himself off and offering me a hand up.

I took it gratefully and smiled.

"I should really watch where I'm going." I said flatly.

"...Or stop pressing your alarm's snooze button." He retorted with a light laugh.

"Oh, shush, you." I said, pulling my purse up on my shoulder. "I should really be going."

"Erm.. Yeah. Definitely." He said, looking to the ground. "Catch you later?"

"Sure. Call me." I said, walking off.

* * *

I sat down at the table with a groan, and pulled out my laptop.

Today was a nice day for a depressing cup of jo in an under lit London café.

I clicked on the wifi signal and entered the password, rubbing my head tiredly.

My boss didn't fire me - in fact, he simply took a chunk out of my salary and had a long talk with me about being punctual. Or rather, a hard to understand yell. I don't think it's possible for that man to be both angry and calm at once.

I heard the light creak of someone sitting down on the opposite side of the booth I was in and looked up.

"Hey." I said, offering a tired smile.

"How was work?" He asked.

"Unpleasant." I said simply.

"Would you like a refill?" Asked a waitress, holding a kettle filled with coffee.

"Sure, why not?" I replied, getting up and grabbing some cream and sugar from the condiment station.

"Hey Jack, would you like any cream or sugar?" I said, looking over at the table.

"Nahh. I'm not in a coffee mood." He replied.

Slowly, I made my way back to the table and sat down.

"Are you hungry?" Jack asked.

"A little. But don't get any big ideas. I can pay for my own."

He rolled his eyes and picked up a menu.

"I think I want a sandwich and chips," He started, "what about you?"

"That sounds good. I'll just order what you're having."

"May I take your order?" a waitress asked, pulling out a pen and paper.

"I'll have the sandwich of the day, chips on the side." Jack said, before glancing over at me.

"I'll have the same... Different bills though, please."

"The same bill, ma'am." Jack said, smiling oddly and giving me a look of pride.

"That really isn't necessary. Two bills." I said with a raise of my eyebrow as Jack huffed in annoyance.

"_One_. Bill." He said, more at me then the waitress, but getting the point, she took off wearing a rather startled expression on her face.

"Great job, Jack. You scared the waitress." I said with a firm glare.

We had a harsh glaring match for about ten seconds before bursting into a fit of cackles. Not laughs, cackles. It sounded witchy and somewhat frightening (and received a few concerned and somewhat disturbed stares).

"That was not necessary, Jack. I have money."

"Yes it was, Janessa. The men should always pay for their da-" Jack cut himself off as I looked up in surprise.

"Erm..." He said awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck.

"Were you about to call me your 'date'?"

"What -_ no_. No. No no no. _No_."

"Alright!" I said, throwing up my hands in mock surrender. "That sure is what it sounded like you were about to say, though."

"I was just saying that... Men should always pay for their... their... that men should always pay for their dame friends."

At finding sufficient wording, Jack broke into a wide, triumphant grin.

"Their 'dame friends' - really? Oh my word. Jack, that was such a lame save."

"That wasn't a save! That's exactly what I was going to say in the first place!"

"Then why did it take you so long to say?"

"I...-"

"Two sandwiches of the day." The waitress interrupted, placing our plates in front of us.

"Thank you." We both said politely as she walked away.

"Let's eat!" Jack said hastily.

"Sure. But we will be discussing your little "slip" later."

* * *

"Thanks for dinner." I said, packing away my laptop into my bag.

"You're quite welcome." He replied, cocking his head to the side.

"What was that about?"

"I was, uh, wondering if you'd like me to... walk you home?"

I raised my eyebrows at his odd behavior (which seemed to be very frequent today) but told him it would be fine.

Soon, I found myself sitting on a bench with Jack at a park.

"And why did you bring me here?" I asked.

Jack looked at me nervously and cleared his throat.

"Well, you see... We've known each other for three years, yes?"

"Mhm." I replied, scanning the scenery around me.

"And... We've gotten pretty close. Wouldn't you say?"

"Very much so." I said lazily.

"And everybody jokes that we're perfect for each other - that we should be an item."

"Yes, Jack. They _do joke_ about that." I said, turning to him.

"I'm going to be blunt. And brutally honest."

My eyes widened with shock, at his sudden change in demeanor, but continued to sit and listen.

"Janessa, I... Am in love with you."

My jaw dropped and the grip on my purse released. "Jack.. I-"

"I'm _so_ sorry. I don't know what got into me! I know you don't feel the same way. I've ruined our entire friendship I'm so so so sor-"

"I love you, too."

* * *

**That's it... I hope you enjoyed it, dearest Janessa.**

**I didn't really know how to end it, so I just left it at that. The rest can be up to your imagination, unless you want me to write a sequel..?**

**And other readers; I hope you all liked it as well.**

**Review?**

**~lostfincayra**


End file.
